FIG. 22 shows an example of a question form that is shown to a purchaser of an item on an e-commerce site. The question form is created on a computer in a text format by staff of a shop managing the e-commerce site. In the example of a question form shown in FIG. 22, a question sentence is placed at the head of lines in order to ask the purchaser if he/she has any request for a delivery date. The lines of options for delivery dates follow the question sentence. Text data of the question form is displayed on the purchaser's computer at the time of purchasing the item. The purchaser moves a cursor to any position on the question form with use of an input device, to thereby add or delete characters.
FIG. 23 shows an example of an answer from the purchaser in reply to the question form, that is, an example of an answer form. As shown in FIG. 23, pursuant to the direction “please place a circle if you have a request for delivery date” in the question form, the purchaser adds a character in a parenthesis corresponding to one of the options included in the question form, thereby creating an answer form in text format for informing the shop staff of a wish to select the option. Such answer form is received and displayed on the computer of the shop, thereby enabling the shop staff to check the request for the delivery date etc. from the purchaser of the item.